Child of Dark Fire
by Child of Shadows
Summary: When Sauron takes Thrandiul’s wife, no one expected that he would want a child from her. After the elves manage to save both the Queen and her child, Sauron will show just how far he is willing to go to get his daughter back. Yet Glorfindel is determined
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I haven't updated my other story in so long, but I just found out that my best friend's father has cancer. So, those of you who read Born of Avalon's stories please be patient with her.

All right, I know this first chapter is really bad but it will get a whole lot better. I'm not really too good at beginning stories. And yes, Legolas is a girl in this story so if you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned. Also, the rating may go up later, not to sure about it yet.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not and never will own LOTR.

Warnings: gender bending, possible character death (depends on how many flames I get) and also, my elvish is really bad so names and all that may be really screwed up.

Summary: When Sauron takes Thrandiul's wife, no one expected that he would want a child from her. After the elves manage to save both the Queen and her child, Sauron will show just how far he is willing to go to get his daughter back. Yet Glorfindel is determined to stand in his way till the very end. Glorfindel/Legolas.

"speaking"

'thoughts'

_memories/dreams_

Child of Dark Fire

Chapter 1

_The night was cool and undisturbed save for the random creature of the woods. Yet Thranduil still had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong, he just didn't know what. 'Please Neathiur,' he prayed silently for his wife. 'Be safe.'_

_His wife and oldest son, Adwonyw, had left early that morning for Lake Town. He trusted his warriors' skills and Adwonyw's, but he still couldn't help but worry about them, especial with all the orcs that had been running around lately._

"_Ada!" his second son, Rodgir, shouted not even bothering to knock as he raced through the door to his father's room._

_Thranduil turned from the window he had been staring out of to glare at his son, but his eyes softened at the worried look on Rodgir's face. "What is it, Rodgir?"_

"_You have to come quickly. It's Adwonyw."_

_Thranduil followed his son to the healing wing at a run, both startling servants as they ran passed. When they arrived at the healing wing Thranduil saw Adwonyw lying on the bed, almost as white as the sheets themselves. Sitting next to him was his youngest son, Cayduir. _

_When Cayduir saw them he immediately stood up and walked quickly over to them. "Ada," breathed out before the Mirkwood King could ask about the crown prince's condition. "It's not good. They were attacked by Ringwraiths." _

_Just then the head healer came up to them as well. "My lord," he said bowing to Thranduil. "We have done everything we can for the Prince, but this wound is beyond even my skill."_

"_What are you suggesting?" Thranduil growled, knowing exactly what he would say, and knowing that even though he hated it, the alternative was to let his son die._

"_Lord Elrond is the only one with the skill needed to heal this."_

"_Fine," Thranduil growled out after a short silence. "Send a messenger to him now explaining what has happened." When the healer hesitated he yelled, "NOW!" The elf didn't have to be told again and with a quick bow disappeared._

_Cayduir looked back over at Adwonyw, a hopeless look in his eyes. "Cayduir, where is your naneth?" Thranduil asked, fear for his wife eating at his heart._

"_I don't know, I'm sorry ada. Adwonyw was the only one alive when we found their group, but naneth's body was not among the slain. We searched, but the only thing we found was this." Cayduir pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Thranduil. The Mirkwood King instantly recognized it as the necklace he had given to Queen Neathiur on their wedding night. With shacking hands Thranduil took the necklace from his son._

"_Ada." The three royals turned around in surprise at hearing Adwonyw's voice._

_Thranduil hurried over to his son's side, worried eyes meeting the nearly blank ones of the crown prince. "You shouldn't talk Adwonyw. You need to regain your strength._

_Adwonyw just ignored the comment. "I'm sorry ada. I couldn't save her. They took her to him. I couldn't protect her."_

"_This is not your fault," Thranduil said, trying to comfort his son, but at the same time wondering who the hell took his wife._

"_Ada, they took her to the Dark Lord. He wants a child from naneth," Adwonyw managed to breathe out before falling into darkness once more._

_As the weight of his words sank in the three royals all stared in horror at each other, all fearing the worse for their beloved Queen._

OOOOO

_Three days later_

_It was the middle of the night when Elrond arrived in Mirkwood. He had been surprised when Thranduil sent him a message, seeing as they hadn't contacted each other in years. But, after reading the letter he, along with the twins and Elrond, had left immediately._

_Rodgir greeted the small group as they entered the palace, dismissing the guards that had shown them in. "Thank you for coming so quickly," he said as he led them toward the healing wing. It was clear to all of them that he hadn't slept in days, probably hadn't eaten that much either._

_When they came to Adwonyw's room Cayduir nodded to them before entering the room himself and moving to the side of the Mirkwood King, who sat beside his son._

_Thranduil held onto Adwonyw's lifeless hand, a dead look in his eyes as Cayduir and Rodgir lead him away from the oldest prince._

_Elrond watched them leave the room before turning to Elladan and Elrohir. "Make sure they get something to eat, as well as some rest, especially Thranduil."_

_Elladan and Elrohir both nodded to their father before leaving to follow the royals. Glorfindel just nodded to his old friend before following the twins. They knew how stubborn the Mirkwood royals were and the twins would need help, especially with Thranduil._

OOOOO

_Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Cayduir sat in the mostly empty dinning hall. There were no others besides themselves and the random servant. They talked in hushed whispers, Cayduir's eyes revealing just how lost and hopeless the whole Royal Mirkwood family was feeling. _

_This was how Elrond found them. He walked over to them and sat beside Glorfindel, thanking a maid as she brought him a glass of wine._

"_Will he be all right?" Cayduir asked after a few seconds silence, his voice giving away the fact that part of him was fearing the worst for his brother._

_Elrond slowly took a sip of wine before answering him. "He'll be fine now; he just needs some rest." His mood then changing as he glared at Cayduir. "You should be in bed."_

"_I was, but I just can't stand just laying in bed while Adwonyw and naneth..." Cayduir's voice broke off when he mentioned his mother._

"_Where is Queen Neathiur?" Elrond asked after a tense silence had befallen the group._

_Cayduir's hands clenched into fist, his whole body shacking with anger. His hatred of Sauron had increased ten fold when he heard what the Dark Lord wanted from his naneth. All he could think was 'Why her? Why did it have to be her?'_

"_Cayduir?" Elrohir's concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts._

"_He took her."_

"_Cayduir, you have to tell us what happened. We can't help if you don't," Glorfindel said gently._

"_You don't understand! You can't help!" Cayduir yelled at the elven lord, knocking his chair over as he stood up in rage. "He took her! He took her so he could get a child from her! Sauron took my naneth!" With that he stormed out of the room, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall._

_Elladan sighed and turned to his father. "I understand now why the royal family has been such a wreck." _

"_Well, with the crown prince near death and the Queen kidnapped by Sauron himself, can you blame them?" Glorfindel asked, leaning back in his chair._

_Elrohir sighed. "This is horrible, and to top it off Thrandiul's locked himself in his room and wont talk to anyone."_

"_And then there's Rodgir," Elladan added. "He keeps snapping at the servants and scaring the maids every time they come near him."_

"_So what do we do now?" Elrohir asked quietly, his head in his hands._

_Another silence fell over the group, but it wasn't tense like it had been with the youngest prince there. It was just a desperate silence, no one knowing what their next move would be. _

OOOOO

Glorfindel suddenly sat up in bed. He didn't want to go back to sleep, because he knew that if he did then he would see what had happened when they had gone to rescue Queen Neathiur.

Those memories had been filling his mind more and more lately. He knew something bad was going to happen, he just wasn't sure what it was or how close it was.

He looked down as the person laying beside him shifted closer to him. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw Legolas sleeping peacefully beside him.

Tomorrow morning was the Council of Elrond and they would decide what to do with the Ring. Glorfindel knew that no matter what happened Legolas' fate would be tired to that of the Ring. If it was destroyed and Sauron defeated then she would be free. But, if he did get the Ring back... Glorfindel didn't want to think about what would happen to her then. He had promised to protect her, but he knew he would fail if the Ring fell into Sauron's hands once more.

Quietly, so as to not wake Legolas, he got out of bed and opened the doors to the balcony. Glorfindel sighed as he looked back at his peacefully sleeping wife. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'No matter what happens I will not let her fall into Sauron's hands. I will not let him use his only child as a weapon.'

OOOOO

Yeah, sorry the first chapter is really crappy. Please stick with me though, it's going to get much better. Frodo, Aragon, Gandalf, and Sam are in the next chapter as well as Queen Neathiur's rescue. Review if you want to see who dies trying to save her. Opps wasn't supposed to say that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School has been really busy. I know I don't update often but for those of you still reading, thanks and I'll try to be faster from now on.

Fwe: I don't think I've seen the story you're talking about but I'll keep a lookout for it. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Don't worry, it'll be one of my ocs that die. I'm not about to kill off anyone too important.

Anonymous: Yes, Legolas is a girl in this.

Born of Avalon: Thanks for reviewing.

Psycho Demon-Witch: Thanks, and it's only going to be an oc but I still hope you like.

I do not own LOTR and I never will.

NOTE: Sauron is holding Neathiur in the tower thing/ place in south Mirkwood. I know what it's called but not how to spell it so if anyone knows please tell me so I can fix this chapter latter.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

_Legolas's_ _birth storyline_

Present storyline

_**flashback**_

Child of Dark Fire

Chapter 2

_Sauron grinned evilly as he looked down at the Mirkwood Queen. He had to admit, she had a spirit, but in the end it had been broken. In the end she still carried Sauron's child. "They will not come for you, my darling," Sauron said in an almost laughing manner as he pushed some of her blonde hair behind a delicately pointed ear. "I've waiting too long for this, and I will not wait nine months for my child to be born. I'm going to speed up the posses a bit."_

"_What do you mean?" Neathiur questioned, the hate clear in her voice._

_Sauron chuckled as he moved away and poured himself a glass of wine before answering. "I'm going to force your body to move faster through time than it should, making you carry the child for only nine days. Unfortunately for you, that means birthing this child will kill you."_

_Neathiur gasped but quickly hid it. "They will come for me and the child I now carry will never fall into your hands," the Mirkwood Queen hissed._

"_Don't be so sure of the girl," Nadil growled as he squeezed Neathiur's face between his hands. "I may not have the power I did when I had my Ring, but as soon as she's born I wont need it. Just be glad I'm using my power to maintain this form right now or else you would be having that child tonight."_

_Neathiur just glared at him. That was all she could do until Thrandiul came to save her._

_OOOOO_

"_Where are you going?" Thrandiul asked, a bit too calmly. Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Rodgir, and Cayduir all looked up to see the Mirkwood King standing in the doorway, Elrond beside him._

_Cayduir sighed, knowing there was no use in lying to his father. "We're going to save naneth."_

"_And when were you planning on telling me?"_

_Cayduir glanced at his brother but Rodgir just gave him a look that said, 'You got yourself into this, don't expect me to help.' "Um, when we came back," the youngest prince finally answered._

"_I'm coming with you," Thrandiul finally said after a long silence._

"_But father..." Rodgir started but stopped when Glorfindel placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Both knew it would be pointless to argue. Thranduil would come with them no matter what they said to him. _

_It wasn't long before all of them, even Elrond, were ready to go. As soon as all of them had mounted their horses the rain began to fall._

_OOOOO_

_The rain poured down unforgivingly upon the elves as they traveled through Mirkwood. Something was wrong, they all knew it, but they refused to turn back. They were so close now, and yet they hadn't encountered an orcs, which by now they should have. These thoughts filled Elrond's head as the tower suddenly came looming over them. He sighed, knowing something bad was going to happen. 'Here we go.'_

_OOOOO_

_Neathiur sat on the bed, hair blocking her face from the world. She only looked up when she heard the door slam open and Thrandiul breath out her name. The Mirkwood King stood in the doorway, dark blood dripping from the sword in his hand, his eyes showing both fear and relief._

"_Thrandiul!" she yelled as she ran to her husband who embraced her tightly. _

"_Neathiur, I was so worried about you," he whispered as he ran his fingers through soft hair. "Come," he finally said. "We have to get out of here."_

_Neathiur saw that the hall was littered with the bodies of orcs as they left. Elrond, Glorfindel, the twins, and her two youngest sons were all waiting for them at the end of the hall. _

"_Naneth," Cayduir whispered in relief as both he and Rodgir hugged her. _

"_We need to leave before Sauron decides to show up," Glorfindel said, feeling a bit guilty about having to break up the family reunion but it was important that they left as soon as possible._

_The twins and Glorfindel led the way with the Mirkwood royalty following behind along with Elrond. The bad feeling that the Lord of Rivendell had had before was growing and he knew that no matter what happened one of them wasn't going to make it out of there. _

_It was just as he finished coming to this conclusion when Cayduir shouted. "Glorfindel look out!" Out of no where a Wraith had appeared and was headed strait for Glorfindel. He was so close that there wasn't even enough time for him to raise his sword. _

_Neathiur closed her eyes, not wanting to see, but she was not prepared for what happened when she opened them again. Instead of hitting Glorfindel the Wraith had hit Cayduir who had jumped in front of the attack in order to protect Glorfindel._

_The Wraith hissed in anger but before anyone could do anything it disappeared again. "NO!" Neathiur raced to her son as he fell but not even Elrond skills could save the Mirkwood Prince now. _

"_I'm sorry, naneth, you shouldn't have to see this," he whispered as she placed his head in her lap._

"_Sh Cayduir, you'll be alright." Neathiur said the words more to reassure herself than her son, but even as she said it, he slipped away from her. "No, Cayduir, wake up, please wake up. WAKE UP!"_

_Thrandiul stared as he watched his son slip away, but Elrond quickly pointed out that they were still in danger. Thrandiul knew he was right and there was nothing they could do for Cayduir now. Rodgir grabbed his brother's body and fled after the twins. Thrandiul took hold of his wife and carefully picked her up bridal style before running after his remaining son with Elrond and Glorfindel in tail._

OOOOO

Elrond sat upright as soon as he woke up from the nightmare. 'No,' he corrected himself. 'It wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory.'It seemed that recently the events that led up to Legolas's birth kept coming back to him and no matter how hard he tried he could force them away. So much had happened after the child's birth: Queen Neathiur had died after being able to hold her daughter only once and... Elrond didn't even want to think of the event that had brought the elfling to Rivendell.

"Father, you're needed in the healing wing right away! Glorfindel and Rodgir found the Ringbearer but he's injured."

"Alright Elrohir, I'll be there in a second." Elrohir nodded and left. Elrond quickly got dressed, all thoughts of the Elven Princess pushed aside as he went to attend to Frodo.

OOOOO

Sam sighed as he woke up. Rivendell was a beautiful and peaceful place but he really wanted to go home as soon as Frodo was fully healed. He couldn't help but think that he would miss Lady Legolas though. She had been so kind, even when they had first arrived in Rivendell.

_**Flashback**_

_**Pippen couldn't help but stare as they entered Rivendell. "This place is beautiful," he said, not watching where he was going and ran into Glorfindel who had suddenly stopped. The elf lord had stopped to give the reins of his horse to an attendant when Rodgir stopped as well.**_

_**"So, when do you think Legolas is going to come after you?" the Mirkwood elf asked.**_

_**Before Glorfindel could answer someone came running at him and threw their arms around him. "Miss me Legolas?" Glorfindel asked, laughter in his voice as he kissed the top of her head.**_

_**"You were suppose to be back yesterday," she pouted but let him place a kiss on her lips all the same.**_

_**"Glorfindel how could you leave your wife worrying like that?" Aragorn asked as he came up behind them, a smile on his face.**_

_**Legolas smiled at him. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Arwen's been waiting for you and I don't think she's happy that you were gone for so long."**_

_**Aragorn's smile dropped from his face as he excused himself and went to find Arwen...or to hide from her.**_

_**Legolas smiled at the hobbits when she saw them. "Welcome to Rivendell, little ones."**_

_**"Um, hello," Sam managed to say after a minute. He, along with Merry and Pippen had been shocked by the she-elf's beauty.**_

_**Glorfindel chuckled slightly. "Come on little ones, let's see if they have rooms ready for you yet."**_

_**"But what about Frodo?" Sam shouted. He wanted to see Frodo as soon as possible and make sure he was alright.**_

_**"Lord Elrond is taking care of him right now so you shouldn't worry. Elrond will make sure he's as good as new," Legolas said, throwing a comforting smile at the hobbits.**_

_**"But we want to see him," Sam said.**_

_**"How about this: As soon as Elrond says it's alright for you to see him I'll come get you and take you to the healing wing myself. Until then, I ask you, please, trust Lord Elrond to take care of your friend. Frodo will be fine."**_

_**Sam really wanted to see Frodo, but he knew that while Elrond was taking care of him he wouldn't even be allowed near the healing wing. Somehow just hearing Legolas tell him that Frodo was going to be alright made him believe her. "Alright," he finally sighed giving in.**_

_**Legolas smiled once again before asking the hobbits to follow her so she could show them their rooms and rest before dinner that night.**_

_**End flashback**_

Frodo walked around the gardens of Rivendell. He had only just been released from the healing wing and was now looking for Gandalf. He found the wizard smoking his pipe in a secluded part of the garden.

"Hello Frodo, I see you've found Elrond's gardens. Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yes, everything here is beautiful," Frodo answered as he sat down beside Gandalf.

Gandalf sighed and put out his pipe. "Can't smoke around elves. They don't appreciate it much. So, was there a reason you came looking for me?"

"Yes." Frodo paused trying to find how he wanted to voice his question.

Gandalf waited for Frodo to say what it was he wanted, an eyebrow raised in question.

"When you first sent me on this mission you said that the Ring had to be destroyed before Sauron got his hands on his daughter. You also said that she was here in Rivendell."

"You want to met her." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes."

Gandalf sighed once again. "I'll let you met her on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You mustn't judge her immediately for the fact that she's Sauron's daughter. She is nothing like her father and I will not have you hating her just because of him."

"I wasn't planning on judging her because of Sauron. I just want to met her."

"Alright," Gandalf said standing up. "Are you coming?"

OOOOO

Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed but I really want to get to the next chapter as soon as possible. This one was just a bit of a filler, but the next one will be much better, promise. There's going to be the Council of Elrond in the next chapter as well as the next part of Legolas's birth. I can't really tell you want happens in that because it's one of the biggest secrets of the story, so please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
